


See?

by AmyNChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry would have so much more sass, You're Welcome, so I wrote a drabble on it, sometimes I think, sometimes people just wake up and SEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: Ron and Harry ask Important Questions





	See?

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not what you expect.

It was morning in the Burrow.  A very _wonderful_ morning in the Burrow.  While the bed was a bit harder than Dudley’s second-hand mattress, Harry Potter could not possibly imagine having had a better night’s sleep.

“Morning,” yawned his roommate and best friend, Ron Weasley.  Harry couldn’t quite see his friend through the haze of his own vision, but that shock of red hair would stand out to anybody.  Even someone who couldn’t see a foot in front of their face.  “How’d you sleep?”

“Brilliantly.”  Harry could feel a grin coming on and made no motion to stop it.  Only 48 hours ago had he been whisked away from the house of his aunt and uncle by three of the Weasley children.  All of them had paid a price for it—hauling gnomes out of the garden wasn’t terribly hard, but did come with a risk of being bitten every so often—but Harry would have hauled truckloads of gnomes out of the Weasley garden if only to stay a little while longer.

But now he needed to find his glasses.  He squinted at the clutter around them both.  Now where had they gone?

“Blimey,” said Ron.  Harry couldn’t quite see what he was doing, but it looked like the vaguely Ron-shaped-blob was rubbing his eyes.  “You know when you just wake up and you can’t see a thing?”

“You get that too?” asked Harry, surprised.  Bad as his vision was, it always seemed just a bit worse in the morning.

“’Course I do.  Everyone does, don’t they?” Ron paused for a moment to think.  “’xcept Hermione, I guess.  Maybe she just wakes up already able to see.  Me, I gotta wait until I rub my eyes.”

“Right.”  Made sense.  He usually rubbed his eyes in the morning, too.  That didn’t help as much as his glasses, though.  Where were they?

“I mean, it all clears up eventually, but imagine what it would be like if you could just wake up and _see_ ,” said Ron.

“Imagine that,” said Harry.  He’d thought about in the past for obvious reasons.  Ron, looking at the ceiling, seemed not to pick up on the slight trace of sarcasm.

“Well, why not?  How much time do you think it’d save if you could just skip the part in the morning where you can’t see?  Imagine how much later you’d be able to sleep in—we would probably make it on time to McGonagall’s classes, at least.”

Harry pondered this.  “Think there’s a spell for healing eyes?”

“Dunno.  That’d be dead useful, though.”

“Hey, Ron,” said Harry, suddenly feeling mischievous.  “What would you do if you couldn’t see after you rubbed your eyes?”

Ron seemed to think about this and Harry felt around a bit more for his glasses.  Were they under the pillow?  Sometimes they ended up there after he fell asleep with them on.

“I dunno, mate.  I guess I’d wonder if I was going mental.”

Harry barked out a laugh as he finally found his glasses pressed against the mattress under the pillow.  The Ron-blob turned to him and scowled.  Or, Harry thought he scowled.

“I’m serious.  If I could see just fine one day and then not at all the next day, I’d wonder if they’d chuck me in St. Mungo’s!”

Harry didn’t have the slightest clue what St. Mungo’s was, nor did he particularly care at the moment.  He was laughing too hard.

“What’s so funny, Harry?” asked Ron.  “I’m serious, if something like that happened, I’d think Fred or George cursed me!  And stuff like that—  _Why are you still laughing_?”

Harry held up a hand and did his best to calm his laughter.  He finally managed to wrestle his amusement down into a few chuckles as he pulled his glasses out from under the pillow.  He wished he could have seen Ron’s face transform from indignant into the look of recognition and shock that he now saw, but he supposed he would have to live with what he got.  It was funny nonetheless.

“You’re right,” said Harry in the straightest face he could manage (which wasn’t at all).  “Not being able to see would be a _dreadful_ curse.  Think we should ask Fred and George if they’ve been up to anything?”

Harry willed himself not to laugh, but the temptation was too strong.  His lips quirked into a smile and it was all over for him when Ron threw a pillow at his face.

The boys were still laughing when Mrs. Weasley called them down for a hearty breakfast.

Harry loved the Burrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Unless you read the tags beforehand, probably not what you expected. Hope you liked it, though. XD


End file.
